Stolen Kisses
by TheTimidDark
Summary: Set after Stages of Trust. Red and Lizzie share a kiss at the black site. I've rated this T, but it's a strong one, I think. Kiddies beware.


**Stolen Kisses**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own, but thank you for wondering. Makes me feel special...

* * *

"He's going to try to separate you from me. You can't let him." At Liz's nod, he continued, "This man is smooth, and that quality makes him dangerous. Don't ever underestimate him."

Rolling her eyes, Liz remarked, "I think I know by now not to let down my guard around a blacklister, Red."

He halted, penetrating eyes connecting with hers in the deserted corridor. "Really? You let it down around me," he pointed out, but his tone held no judgment.

Unnerved by the intense look he was giving her, Liz drew a deep breath before replying, breaking eye contact. "I know you'll protect me," she stated. She couldn't explain how she knew, what made her trust him, and that made the words sound pitifully naïve to her ears. She hoped they didn't sound the same way to him.

The air fled her lungs as she suddenly found herself against the wall in a small recess created for a pair of water fountains. Wide blue eyes registered her shock as she gazed up at the criminal who had recently become her boyfriend. His own green eyes were lost to her, shadowed by the brim of his fedora and further darkened by an area where the poor lighting of the hallway didn't seem to reach. His hands clasped her wrists tightly, holding them against the cold stone by her head. But despite her current situation, she wasn't afraid.

Red studied the young woman captive in his hold. His Lizzie, so strong in every way – but stubborn and fearless to a fault. He would never stop worrying about her safety, however cunning she may be. He swallowed as regret, his old friend, tightened his throat. He didn't want to put her in danger, but it was imperative that they continue their working relationship – for both their sakes. Being in love with her made it all the more painful, but he couldn't help that, and he'd be damned if he would regret the one good thing in his life.

"Don't drop it for even a second, Lizzie. That's all it takes for someone to gain the upper hand." When she nodded, he released her arms, thumbs massaging her wrists momentarily in apology as his hands slipped away.

Liz stuck her head past Red out of the alcove, peering in both directions down the hall and seeing no one. As Red began to back up into the hallway, she seized the back of his neck, tugging him into the recess once more and down to her lips. He hummed briefly in surprise before responding to her kiss. She forced her tongue immediately past his lips, and the throaty chuckle it provoked sizzled through her nerves. She felt the cold wall at her back again and realized he must have pressed her there. This time, however, his hands were at her hips. As she focused on the warmth of his touch through her clothes, his hands wound behind her, dipping south to her posterior. Liz gasped, breaking their kiss, head falling back while his palms molded to her curves.

Red used the opportunity to dip his face to her neck, laving the length of the column from collar to ear with the flat of his tongue. Her shiver sent a tingle of pleasure through him, encouraging him to pepper the sensitive flesh with nips and kisses. With the worry that anyone could enter the hall tucked into a not-so-distant corner of his mind, Red slid his leg between hers and moved closer – partly to feel the heat of her body on his, and partly to be sure he was fully in the alcove.

Liz wrapped her arms around him, fingers splayed across his shoulder blades, pulling until his chest was flush with hers, and the only spot on her neck he could reach was the ticklish area behind her ear. His breath, hot, huffed past her ear in a soundless laugh.

"I can't kiss you properly like this, you know," he chided softly, low voice turning her insides to jelly.

"I know, I just…" Swallowing, she admitted, "I just want to feel you."

Red closed his eyes against a strong surge of desire. If they were anywhere else but here, he would give her what she wanted plus _so _much more. Circumstances being as they were, however, he merely moved his head enough to catch her eye as he said, "You _can _have it both ways, Lizzie…" Then he captured her mouth, pushing the lower half of his body against her while his hands tightened on her ass, drawing her into him.

Pressing her onto his leg.

Liz's breath hitched, but Red didn't relent, using the moment of weakness to kiss her more deeply than before. She soon responded with equal passion, hands gliding over his back and shoulders, down his biceps then returning; repeating. Tugging randomly as though trying to minimize the already nonexistent space between them. He fulfilled her unspoken request, pulling her more firmly onto his thigh until she moaned – the sound smothered by his mouth. Until there was no question of how she was making him feel.

Liz rolled her hips once, absorbed in the contrast between the relative softness of his thigh and the hardness growing on her pelvis before the reasoning center of her brain finally kicked in, and she reluctantly ceased their kiss, pushing at his shoulders. "Red…"

He was panting, much like she was, glazed green meeting blue. "Something wrong?" he asked huskily, a touch of concern lending him focus.

One side of her lips twitched into a half smile. "Unless you want our first time to be in a utility closet at a black site, I _highly_ suggest we stop…"

Adopting his lecturing expression, Red replied, "You know, utility closets are _terribly_ underrated. They're a lot more spacious than one might-"

"Red," she interrupted, her smile now spanning from ear to ear, "utility closets may be exciting, but romantic they are _not._ Now let's go, before you convince me otherwise – and more importantly, before anybody sees us."

He sighed. "Alright. But I'll have you know, you spoil all my fun…"

She snorted as he removed his leg and retreated a few steps, allowing her some room to move into the hallway. She checked to make sure the halls were still clear before straightening her clothes, patting down her hair, and reentering the hall. She turned to find him still standing where he was, facing the wall with a hand on one of the fountains. "You coming?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to give me a minute, Lizzie," he answered, voice still tinged with arousal. "And please move somewhere over there." He gestured vaguely down the corridor. "Seeing you is doing _nothing_ to remedy the situation."

She blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't even given a thought to his state. "Of course." Following his order, she drifted down the hall a ways, going slowly so she wouldn't get too far ahead of him. A few minutes later, he caught up to her, looking his immaculate self.

"Better?" she ribbed, schooling the smirk off her face.

Red glanced at her from the corner of his eye, slightly irritated by her lack of sympathy. "I would have been _'better'_ with option B, but I'll make do."

Liz grinned as she pushed the call button for the elevator. "Glad to hear it."

He regarded her with a narrowed brow. "Are you seriously not affected at all by what just happened?"

She caught his eye, all traces of humor gone. "Oh, I'm affected, Raymond." Her gaze darted briefly to his mouth, pupils dilating. Edging closer, she leaned up to his ear, voice pitched low. "And the next time I get you alone, I'm going to show you just how much, as many times as you can manage."

Red swallowed tightly as she leaned away again, resisting the urge to shove her into the opening elevator and hammer the emergency stop button on their way up.

Instead, he watched her walk in and smile at him. "I'll take the next one up," he told her.

Liz shook her head, pressing the button for the first level as she dissolved into laughter.

He could still hear her laughter after the door closed and the elevator began its ascent.

* * *

Author's Note: God, what a long holiday... Hope everyone had a good one! Thanks to those who read this story. I know a few of you wanted a stolen kisses moment, so I hope this lived up to your expectations - although this is a bit more risque than I had originally intended. I'm still trying to work my way up to posting an actual porn, lol. I'm a shy type of person... But it's coming, if I can just get past the block that's keeping me from writing on that particular story.

I'll probably end up posting another kisses moment here in the future. My muse has kind of died recently (maybe something to do with the mid-season hiatus on the Blacklist,) but I ended up writing this from... midnight until now, I think? I'm a slow writer... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
